


All That The Light Touches

by ThatDamGirl (Reveles)



Series: Di Immortales [3]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: (actually more like Ichor and Injury), Archery, BAMF Apollo (Percy Jackson), Blood and Injury, Daggers, Demigods, Fights, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Prophecy, Quests, Spears, Strixes, Swords, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/ThatDamGirl
Summary: When Apollo agrees to help three demigods on their quest, they get a lot more than they bargained for(The only reason this is teen is because someone gets stabbed, I don't think it's too graphic but correct me if I'm wrong and I can change the rating!)
Relationships: Apollo (Percy Jackson) & Demigods
Series: Di Immortales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100783
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	All That The Light Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a part 2 to _Hidden in Plain Sight_ , but could probably be read as a stand alone (all you need to know is that Apollo is helping a group of demigods from Camp Half-Blood on a quest). I hope you like it!

"Do you have any idea what this monster is?" Tristian asked as his companions and their newly acquired godly ally made their way through the streets, on their way to the entrance of the labyrinth that would lead them directly to the monster's cave. He, Laura and Alice had scouted out the place before, but they had never actually gotten a glimpse of what they would be facing.

Apollo got a weird look on his face, the same one that he had when they had mentioned the labyrinth. Like he was remembering something that was equally painful and precious. " _Strixes_ , their weaknesses are sunlight and strawberries, but they also hunt in packs. Be careful of their scratches, they paralyse you until the venom wears off. Believe me, it's not fun. I had to be duct taped to Grover's back to we could escape,"

"Wait, Grover Underwood?" Alice asked, "The satyr?"

"Yeah," Apollo nodded, "Hey, when you guys go back to camp, can you say hi to him for me? And to all my kids, I'd visit more often if Zeus would let me, but I'm perpetually on thin ice with him," Tristian wondered what that meant, Apollo had made a few comments about Zeus, and honestly, they had made him start to think that Olympus might not be the best family environment.

"Of course," Alice promised. Tristian couldn't help but feel jealous at that, his own father, Hermes, had never so much as appeared to him in a dream. The only contact Tristian had ever had with him was when he was claimed.

"Thank you," Apollo smiled before Laura cut in

"We're here," she said, pointing to the normal looking doorway on the side of an apartment building.

"Okay, what's our plan?" Alice asked, "If we have to fend off multiple enemies it's best if we know what we're doing,"

"Don't get scratched, the _strixes_ are hard to kill with weapons but we can hurt them. The prophecy said about 'deadly light' so please, when I tell you to close your eyes, do it immediately. Seeing a god's true form is deadly for mortals, and I'd hate to be responsible for killing any of you guys," Apollo said

"So wait, we just let you kill them all for us?" Laura asked, looking annoyed at the concept of not being able to stab something with her spear.

"Not exactly, they can still be weakened by celestial bronze weapons, so we'll fight them for a bit like that in order to keep them all in one place. You'll get to stab something, don't worry," Apollo replied, his answer seeming to satisfy Laura.

"I guess we go in then," Tristian said, mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead as he drew his two daggers.

"Yeah," Alice agreed and pushed open the door as Apollo nocked an arrow.

They crept into the darkness, following the curves of the labyrinth to the dark cave where their enemy waited. Soon enough, they arrived at the massive cavern, it's walls were rough with dark rock and sections jutted off the walls, providing perches for what seemed like hundred of birds. While the last time Tristian and his friends had been here the perches were empty, now they were all occupied with _stirxes_ who did not look happy about the three demigods and one god that had invaded their territory.

The birds let out an ear piercing screech and dove from their perches, towards the group. Instantly, a volley of golden arrows was unleashed against them, each hitting their mark. The _stirxes_ kept fighting though, injured but not dead, whenever they were close enough, Laura would spear them, causing them to go squawking back. Alice slashed at them with her sword, managing to clip the wings of a few, Tristian threw one of his daggers at one, the bronze blade embedding itself into the bird's chest. 

Apollo shot arrow after arrow at an almost inhuman speed, firing multiple at once. He even shot at the roof of the cave, causing a small section to collapse on top of three _strixes_ , pinning them to the ground.

Despite their best efforts though, the _strixes_ stubbornly refused to die, coming back no matter how many wounds they had or how many arrows were imbedded in their bodies. One flew close to Laura, nearly scratching her shoulder, before dive bombing Apollo and earning an arrow to the eye while the god dropped to the ground and rolled away, coming back up in a crouch to fire another arrow at the bird's chest.

Just as a _strix_ flew between Laura and Tristian, Laura about to throw her spear at it, Apollo yelled, "Shut your eyes!"

Just before he squeezed his eyes closed, Tristian thought that he saw Laura throw her spear, but he never heard it land. Even through his eyelids he could see a burning light that felt like he had walked too close to the sun. The _strixes_ screeched, flapping around in panic before going silent. The light ebbed away and Tristian opened his eyes to see that the cave was now free of birds, a fine scattering of dust covering every surface from the disintegrated monsters.

Smiling, he turned to Apollo, only to find that he wasn't where he had been standing only moments before. A weak cough came from the ground between Tristian and Laura, and he looked down in shock to find that Apollo was lying on the ground, Laura's spear sticking out of his chest with golden ichor slowly spreading out from the wound.

The god looked over to Laura, "Maybe don't throw your spear where it can hit people that are on your side. It would have gotten Tristian, but I figured I have a better survivability rate for this kind of thing,"

Laura looked pale, her usually dark skin turned ashen with shock, "Apollo... are- are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Apollo smiled weakly, "I'm fine. Immortal, remember?"

"Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can't get hurt!" Alice protested

"Eh, this isn't the first time I've gotten myself stabbed for my friends. Although this spear is a lot bigger than the Arrow of Dodona was, then again, I was mortal last time so that was probably worse," Apollo replied before his eyes slipped shut.

"What do we do?!" Alice shrieked

"Is he still breathing?" Laura asked and Tristian rushed to his side, taking Apollo's pulse.

"He's still got a pulse, and he's still breathing," Tristian replied, "But, uh, I think we'll have to pull the spear out to take him wherever you take injured gods, but we don't want him to loose too much blood or ichor or whatever, so we'll need something to stop the bleeding,"

"We can, use this," Alice said, taking off her jumper

"Okay, Laura, you pull out the spear, Alice, you be ready with the jacket," Tristian ordered remembering some of the things he'd read about blood loss. After a moment, Laura had freed the spear and Alice had wrapped her jacket around Apollo's chest.

"Where do we take him?" Laura asked, "I doubt cabin seven could heal a god, and besides, do we really want to go 'hey guys, we accidentally got your dad stabbed in the chest on our quest, anyway, can you please fix him?',"

"Let's try feeding him some nectar or ambrosia first," Alice suggested, pulling some out of her pack. Neither having any better ideas, Tristian and Laura helped her. The godly food had an immediate effect, Apollo's eyes fluttered open and looked at them all with confusion for a moment before realising why he was on the ground.

"Well, that kinda hurt," he laughed and started to sit up. Tristian was tempted to push him back down, after all, it probably wasn't good for someone with a stab wound in their chest to sit up so soon afterwards, but Apollo didn't seem to be in any pain. Although, the next thing he did definitely wasn't good for the wound.

"Don't take that off!" Tristian exclaimed as Apollo unwrapped the jacked that had been stopping him from bleeding out.

"What do you mean? I'm fine now, see?" Apollo shifted the gold stained jacket to reveal nothing more than a hole in his shirt and a faint white scar. Noticing their shocked expressions, he explained "Gods heal fast,"

"I mean, I thought you would but... wow..." Laura shook her head, "That's super fast,"

"Yeah," Tristian agreed, before a thought surfaced in his mind, "Uh, thank you. For stopping me from getting hit. And for vaporising those _strixes_ ,"

Apollo grinned, "Hey, it's no problem. My only other option was to sit through Hestia's family game night on Olympus. That would have been way more painful that being skewered. And besides, the job you demigods do is hard, anything I can do to help I will,"

"Still, thank you," Laura said, and Tristian was once again struck by how different Apollo was to how Tristian had thought, never had he pictured this fiercely protective, self-sacrificing person (or the curly brown haired teenager he appeared as), though Tristian was glad that he was the person they got. Sometimes, reality is better than imagination. Sometimes, reality gets a god stabbed for you. Okay, reality for a demigod is just plain weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I would love to hear any feedback you might have for me, and I just wanted to say that people's comments on my last few stories have made my day so thank you so much to those people!  
> I hope the rest of your day/night is amazing! Vale!  
> ~ThatDamGirl


End file.
